


Caught by the Ferret Tail

by Alien_Slushie



Series: The Many Personalities of Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, AND GAY, Animal Abuse, Animal Lover Harry Potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory Dies, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble chapter 2, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Draco is a confused boy, Good Slytherins, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter is sad, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know jack squat about ferrets, M/M, Minerva needs a break, Neville Longbottom bashing, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Really Really Gay, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sweet Harry Potter, all bashing is minor, courting, draco turned into a ferret, harry is mini hagrid, harry raised by Grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Slushie/pseuds/Alien_Slushie
Summary: With all the excitement and drama of the Tri-Wizard Tournament bustling about him, Hufflepuff Harry Potter was glad to stay far away from it. But who knew that saving a (believed) ferret from being treated like a football would land him in the lap of the Slytherin Prince.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Ernie Macmillan mentioned
Series: The Many Personalities of Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683808
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1947
Collections: Amazing fics and where to find them, Fave Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, ariana's hp fic collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was sent to live with his Grandparents on his father's side. Not wanting Harry to turn out a bully like his father, despite loving James dearly, they edited their child rearing so that Harry became a sweetheart with a back bone, and proper Pureblood Etiquette. 
> 
> Note that Sirius is also free, but he had no idea how to raise a kid so he left him to the Sr. Potters to raise, but he and Remus are around to help and spend time with him.
> 
> Thats all the explaination that you get. Because I am Lazy.

It took a full minute for him to realize what had happened. He went from standing nose to nose with Neville Longbottom, the almighty Golden Boy of Gryffindore, the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion, sneering and spiting insults at him, and his no good blood traitor, and mudblood friends, to trying to scramble out of his school robes on short white claws, and a new thin, fluffy body. A small bead of relief hit him once he broke out of his clothed chamber, and pop up on the soft grass of the Hogwart's grounds, only for the relief to be ripped away when he was picked up from some loose skin on the back of the scruff, and flung into the air. 

Draco gasped in pain when he met a foot hitting his side, followed by being flung back up. The sounds of the other student's laughing wold have made Draco flush in humiliation, if he weren't being treated like a rogue bludger, and pain weren't erupting in his sides, coupled with his inability to suck in air properly.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" A voice all but screamed, making the Slyitherin turned ferret flinch. Gentle hands plucked him out of the air, followed by him being cuddled against a soft, flat chest in gentle arms. Shaking in the hold, Draco closed his eyes, catching his breath in his new, tiny lungs. A soft touch running down his spine relaxed him, helping him focus on stabling himself, and helped him ignore whatever was saying above him.

\-------

Harry closed his potions book, his essay folded safely inside. With the last of his homework over and done with he felt the tension in his shoulders fade and took a deep breath. Breathing out, he turning his head to the noisy side of the courtyard. 

Honestly Hogwarts had always been noisy, but with the Tournament being held at Hogwarts it became even more so. Especially with THE Boy Who Lived being added in as the Fourth Champion. Hogwarts, or at least the vast majority of Hogwarts, had become bitter towards the Gryffindor, especially Hufflepuff since Cedric was named Champion before Neville. Personally Harry found it ridiculous how the students were acting and how the teachers, once again, were doing nothing. Neville was a very honest boy, and if he said he didn't put his name in the cup then Harry was inclined to believe him, even though they weren't exactly close, but then Harry didn't care much as long as the drama stayed away from him. 

"So much noise." The Hufflepuff sighed, pulling himself up while eyeing the laughing students surrounded by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. He was about to turn around to head back inside when a fluffy blur of white was tossed in the air. 

Absolute disgust jolted the Fourth Year into action. In irritated strides, he pushed through the students surrounding the animal abusing teacher. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" He screamed, quickly, but carefully plucking the poor animal, it was a ferret he realized, out of the air, and into his arms, cuddled into his chest. He eyes the creature for a few minutes, frowning as it tried to suck in air. He gently petted its back and turned a glare on the students and teacher, making most of them flinch under his green eyes, that many have told him look like the killing curse. "I can't believe you all, standing around while someone kicks a defenseless animal around like a ball!"

"Harry you don't understand-!" Neville started gently, only to be interrupted. 

"You're right, I don't! I thought you were decent _Longbottom_ , but obviously I was mistaken!" Harry scolded, rounding his glare on the teacher. "And you-you are a teacher, you are supposed to be teaching children good life lessons, not how to abuse, and hurt something! I overheard the Durmstang students talking bad about Hogwarts students, calling us all ignorant gits, I disagreed, but after this I find myself wondering if they were right!" Securing his bag over his shoulder, he turned away and stalked back into the school, the ferret secured to his chest. In his huff he didn't hear Longbottom talking to Weasley.

\-------

"Should I tell him that's actually Malfoy?"

"No. Knowing the Hufflepuff he'll coo and baby the git until he realizes it Malfoy, and then we can taught Malfoy about being saved by a Hufflepuff."

\-------

Draco opened his now beady silver eyes, realizing he was being carried down the hall. He craned his head up and looked around the hall, before finally turning to his rescuer. He was no older than Draco's own age, draped in yellow and black robes, with long, wild black hair tied back in a loose tie, and natural softly tanned skin. The young man had his head turned so Draco couldn't see he facial details, but the aching in his ribs made him not as picky as he should be.

The unknown Hufflepuff turned into the infirmary, and sat down on one of the beds, sifting Draco so he could look him over. "Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you." His voice was now soft, so unlike the scolding tone Draco had heard him use earlier. The Hufflepuff raised his wand, and muttered a spell. He felt a calming blue magic, similar to a diagnostic charm, flow over for a few seconds before he was settled back down in the boy's lap. "Well, I want to say you are lucky because there is only a bit of bruising, but you are not lucky in the slightest. Being treated like that, you must have been so scared." 

Draco's eyes widened at the sadness in his voice, and blinked in awe, finally getting a good look at the boy. His facial features were soft, and slightly rounded but not chubby, he had thin black eye brows that were hidden by black glasses frames and settled above the greenish eyes that Draco had ever seen. They were bright, and swirled with emotion, reminding him of the Killing Cure he had seen his father use. Over all the lean young man was, dare he say, beautiful. 

"Well, don't worry, I will not let those heathens to hurt you ever again" The boy smiled, his lips turning up into a sweet smile. Draco shifted as he was lifted up to the Fourth Year's line of site. "You're so pretty, there is no way you're wild, so you must belong to a student." The Slytherin's whiskers twitched at the comment, and he could not resist puffing his chest proudly. "Awe, do you like being doted on? How cute!" Despite thinking himself handsome, not cute, Draco couldn't resist preening under the attention. He sighed blissfully, leaning into his hand as the student started to pet and scratch under his chin.

A thrill sound cutting through the comforting silence made a small huff escape the ferret. He glared at the school, and sighed when his rescuer stood up. 'Great, time for class. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?!' Draco ranted internally.

"Time for Potions I guess." Draco noted the sad tone in the boy's sentence as he was raised and set on his shoulder. "I don't know why but Professor Snape seems to hate me, no matter how well I do in his class. Grandmother said I should try and test out of his class, but I really enjoy the class. Oh I guess I should hide you, knowing Professor Snape he would probably turn you into Potions Ingredients just because your with me." Draco frowned, Uncle Severus had always been biased towards Slytherin and Gryfindor, but this beautiful young man was a Hufflepuff. He found it odd. Very odd, and decided he would talk to his Godfather once he was back to his human form. "Here, you can hide in my bag, I moved things around so you won't get squished, so please don't chew up my homework." The ferret wrinkled his nose at the idea and allowed himself to be placed in the satchel, and onto a yellow and black scarf. 

\-------

Harry slowly stirred the Wit-Sharpening Potion, sitting in the back of class where he attempted to hide from Professor Snape. Luckily he had class with the Gryffindors so Professor Snape was preoccupied belittling them, and stripping points away from them. Normally Harry would feel bad for them, but after the display in the courtyard he was out of pity. In fact, he couldn't even look at the Gryffindors he was so upset, though at least Longbottom had the decency to look ashamed. 

The door opened swiftly, startling many students, and making them tip their cauldrons. Harry flinched as Professor Snape flung a spell to banish the potions before there was a big mess. Harry silently prayed to Merlin for whoever opened the door, Professor Snape looked ready to feed the intruder to a dragon. "Don't you know how to knock?" The Potion's master hissed. 

"I need Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said swiftly, her gaze quickly meeting Harry's. "If you will, Mr. Potter." Harry glanced at Professor Snape for permission.

"Get on with it!" Professor Snape snapped.

Putting his Potion under statis, Harry gently grabbed his bag and headed out of the classroom with the Transfiguration Professor. She probably found out about his outburst. He started wondering who would host his detention. He really hoped it wasn't Professor Moody, after he yelled at him Harry could only imagine what his detention would be, at least with Professor Snape he knew what to expect. He also hoped it wasn't Professor McGonagall, she always seemed to be hesitant when regarding him, most likely because he wasn't in Gryfindor like many had thought he would be.

"Mr. Potter, a incident has been brought to me." Professor McGonagall stopped a few lengths away from the Potion's Classroom and turned to him, making him want to shrink away. "This afternoon Professor Moody turned a student into a ferret and started 'teaching him a lesson'. I have various accounts stating that you stormed up to him, and after delivering 'quite the scolding', Ms. Granger's words, and then walked off with the student."

Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses and he quickly pulled his bag up. Gently, he pulled the ferret, no, student, from his bag. "I had no idea, I thought they were kicking around a defenseless animal!" He frowned, hoping whoever he had been cooing at wouldn't be offended. "If I had known it was a student I still would have helped, but I wouldn't have carried them around! I am so sorry!" 

"His friends gave me his clothes so if you could set him down in that room I will cast the counter." She directed.

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded, setting the student on the floor with his clothes. He stepped out of the room, allowing the Professor to change the student back before she swiftly shut the door. Anxiously, Harry played with a stray string, making a habit of looking everywhere but the Professor or the door.

"Mr. Potter, 5 points from Hufflepuff for scolding a teacher," Harry sighed in relief that it was not too many points. "And, 20 points to Hufflepuff for helping someone in need." Blushed at her proud smile he smiled back.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." A polite, if somewhat stuck up voice drew there attention to the door where Draco Malfoy exited. Harry felt his heart drop. Draco Malfoy, THE Slytherin Prince, was the student that Harry had been cooing at. Draco was known to be cold, if not down right cruel, to students he deemed below him. He was the poster child for Slytherin, and he was really handsome! 

Silver eyes met his own searing green. Swallowing nervously, the Hufflepuff fell into his Etiquette for an escape. "Heir to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. Had I known you were a student I would not of coddled you, but instead I would have found Professor McGonagall to have the transformation reversed. As the Heir to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Potter, and Black I ask you to forgive me." 

"There is no reason for your apology." Malfoy said curtly, and Harry allowed himself to relax. "You simply reacted on the information you had. However, seeing as you helped me against that great brute, and yes my father will be hearing about that, I would like you to call me Draco."

"Then I would be honored if you were to call me Harry." Harry relaxed fully, delivering a grin to the Slytherin.

"Now that you have sorted yourselves out," Professor McGonagal broke in, a hint of amusement in her tone. "I suggest you get back to class, Mr. malfoy, I will escort you back to class so I can inform Professor Flitwick of the situation. Mr. potter, back to Potions."

"Yes Professor." Harry nodded, and turned to Draco, offering another smile. "Bye Draco." He hummed and headed back to the classroom, feeling oddly light.

\-------

Harry was sitting on a window seal in the hall, a thick muggle book about Vampires and Werewolves in his lap. As part of Muggle Studies they had to read a book series called 'Twilight', and then write a comparison between the book and reality. Having a uncle that was a Werewolf, Harry found the novels to be insulting, and wondered where Muggles came up with such ideas, also he found Bella to be unstable and thought she needed a Mind Healer. He was lost to the world as he read the book, aware that his face was twisted in disgust as he read.

"What are you reading Harry?" A cold voice stirred the Hufflepuff from his reading. He smiled, and relaxed his features towards Draco, who sat across from him in the seal.

"Twilight, it's for that Muggle Studies assignment." Harry informed his friend. While they couldn't talk regularly, due to Draco's position, and Harry being a Hufflepuff, they did find time to have small chats, and even study together when they could. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't developed romantic feelings for him.

"Muggle Studies," Draco sneered. "Why that class is in a Magical School I haven't a clue! Father tried to get the class shut down, but they wouldn't listen to reason."

"I think Muggles are interesting. I mean, look at all they have accomplished without magic!" He marked his place and closed the book. "But I think that class is there in case a wizard, for any reason, needs to be in the Muggle world."

"I suppose." The fourth year drawled with a sneer that reminded Harry of Professor Snape. The thought made him chuckle. "Where are you sitting for the first task?" Draco changed the subject.

Harry eyed the pin on the Slytherin's robes with Longbottom's face, and the words 'Longbottom Stinks', and frowned a bit. "Susan wanted me to sit with her to cheer for Cedric, but I haven't any plans." He pulled out his want and changed the pin to Cedric's face, which said 'The Real Hogwarts Champion' and nodded while ignoring Draco's pout.

"Pansy, and Theo have been nagging me, wanting to meet you." The pale boy said.

Harry blinked in surprise, before the look melted into a smile. "If you want me to sit with you, you just have to say so." He giggled at the Slytherin's pinking cheeks.

"Well, do you want to sit with me or not?" He hissed, muttering something about 'Bloody Hufflepuffs' under his breath.

"Sounds fun, let's meet in the Great Hall and we can walk together." Harry said, beaming at his pale friend. He couldn't fight the thundering he felt in his chest, nor the anticipation that hummed under his skin.

\-------

Draco glared at some Gryffindors as he waited at the Great Hall for Harry to show up. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory Clustered up behind him, passing time with a low conversation that he couldn't bother himself with. He glanced around the hall, and down to the Hufflepuff table, searching for long unruly black hair. When he came up with nothing, he felt a flicker of disappointment. If they wanted good seats they couldn't wait mush longer, maybe Harry changed his mind.

"Sorry I'm late!" Draco thought too soon, fighting back a relieved smile as a blur of black and yellow robes ran towards him. "A first year couldn't find his scarf and looked ready to cry so I helped him look for it." Harry stopped in front of him, panting out his expatiation. 

"It is fine, not like I was worried." Draco lied. "These are my allies; Pansy Parkinson second daughter of the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Parkinson, Theodore Nott Heir to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Nott, Blaise Zabini third son of the Nobel House of Zabini, Vincent Crabbe Heir to the Nobel House of Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle Heir the Nobel House of Goyle." Each Slytherin regarded the Hufflepuff with cold interest. "This is Harrison Potter Heir to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Patter, and Black."

"As Draco said, I'm Pansy Parkinson, please call me Pansy." Pansy swiftly greeted, causing Draco to roll his eyes. Pansy was cold to everyone until they proved they should be allies.

"An Honor, Pansy, please feel free to call me Harry." Harry took her hand and politely kissed her knuckle, unaware to the surge of jealousy that Draco felt surge him. "That goes for you as well, please call me Harry." He regarded the four male Slytherins.

"In that case, Call me Theo." Theo ordered bluntly, followed by grunts from Vincent and Gregory. 

"Call me Blaise please. This should be an interesting acquaintanceship." The blonde Slytherin bit back a sneer at his dark skinned friend. Leave it to Blaise to use the Hufflepuff as entertainment. 

"Lets get going, I want to be sure we get to see that prat get whats coming to him." Draco moved to stand between his housemates and the Hufflepuff. "Hopefully this teaches him a lesson about going against rules and trying to get even more popularity." He turned and started leading them towards stadium the Professors were pointing the students to. A light tug caused him to slow, and turn to look beside him, where Harry stared at him with a unmoving green stare. "What?"

"You don't really think Longbottom put his name in the Goblet do you?" Harry asked.

Draco turned, avoiding eye contact and continuing to walk after the other students. "Who else would do? Someone who wanted him dead?"

"The Goblet has really old, ancient magic, and Dumbledore put an age line. Are you implying that Longbottom is powerful enough to get past both?" 

Draco huffed. "For a Hufflepuff you have a very Slytherin way of thinking." He muttered, but quickly melted at the giggle he got from Harry.

"I take that as a compliment." He replied, before Draco felt him grab his hand. "Now come on, lets find a seat in the front row!"

Swallowing his nerves, the Slytherin allowed himself to be pulled down the hall, and to the stands. His gaze locked on their twined hands, and his heart hammered in his chest, which helped settle the decision that he had been tossing around for days. Should he pursue is feelings for the Hufflepuff?

\-------

Harry sat at the Hufflepuff table between Susan, and Cedric, who as asking Harry about Merfolk for some reason. "Why do you want to know about Merfolk? And why are you asking me?"

"Everyone knows you're a Creature Fanatic Harry." Susan rolled her eyes. 

"I think it has to do with the second task, I'm going to check tonight but I don't know much about them." Cedric informed, looking a little desperate. 

"Alright, but I don't know much about them since they're so protective of their traditions and-eep!" Harry stiffened as a large Eurasian Eagle-Owl swooped from above him, and set a silver wrapped box, along with a letter decorated in official script in front of Harry. "Thank you." Harry said gently to the beautiful owl, offering some of his bacon to him. The owl hooted in appreciation and accepted the offering before flying back out of the Great Hall. 

"Were you expecting something?" Susan asked, eyeing the box skeptically.

"No, I haven't ordered anything, and I already got a letter from my Grandmother, and Grandfather." The green eyed Hufflepuff lifted up the letter and gently opened it, vaguely aware of his friends leaning over his shoulder to read the letter with him.

**Dear Mr. Harrison Potter,**

**The Heir of Malfoy house has issued a official courting to yourself. Your guardians have been notified, and have agreed to allow Heir Malfoy to court you, Heir Potter and Black. Should you accept the first courting gift, you will be expected to spend two meals together every week, as well as spend a minimum of 14 hours a week with Heir Malfoy.**

**Sincerely  
Aspen Sutcliff  
Office of Pureblood Courting  
Head Manager**

"Oh my," Harry heard Susan whisper.

"Wow." Cedric said elegantly. 

"He's so dramatic." Harry muttered, not bothering to hide his reddening cheeks, or the smile that spread across his lips. Gently he opened the silver box, and pushed away the Slyitherin green tissue paper. A soft gasp escaped his throat, and he pulled out a soft leather necklace with a silver pendent. The pendent was shaped like a ferret, representing how they met, with the ferret's eyes being small green gems. "Susan, will you help me put it on?" He asked, surprising the rest of Hufflepuff, who were paying attention to their housemate.

"You're going to accept?" Cedric asked, but Harry's head was turned away as Susan finished hooking the necklace, so he didn't notice the frown on Cedric's face.

"Yeah." Harry answered, letting his long hair fall back in face with a quiet 'thank you' to his friend. "I have feelings for him, so him trying to court me, it just makes sense that I would say yes."

"I'm so happy for you Harry, I wish someone would get their head out of their arse and would do that for me." Susan frowned, casting a glance at Ernie Micmillan, who quickly looked away. "Git." She muttered.

"I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon." Harry soothed before a flash of green caught his eye. "I have to talk to Draco, I'll see you on Ancient Runes." He swiftly gathered his things, and waved goodbye as he left the table.

It wasn't hard to find Draco, who was standing just outside the doors, leaning against the wall. Harry bit back a smile, watching the Slytherin's head snap up, and his gaze zero in on the necklace that now laid against his tanned neck. A smile grazed the pale fourth year's face. "Well, Mr. Potter, may I walk you to class?" He asked smoothly, extending his hand.

"Oh course, Mr. Malfoy." Harry played along, placing his hand carefully in Draco's, where he then let him lead the way down the hall.


	2. Grabbing Greif by the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Part 2, just a dabble that wouldn't leave my head.

Draco stared at the thin body curled up on the window seal in the owlery, and felt his heart lurch. He could vaguely hear the chatter of the other Hogwarts students from outside, their voices harsh and twisted in terror, and grief, but the sound was drowned out by the soft sounds of sobbing, and sniffling that came from Draco's courted. Carefully, Draco approached, and took a seat across from him. With his face hidden, all Draco would see was his tan wrists, and untamed black hair that was knotted, and more untamed than usual. 

"Harry-" Draco cleared his throat and wetted his lips. "Harry." He tried again, keeping his tone even.

"He's dead." The pitiful, strained words were what he was met with. There was no question, but just a simple, heart wrenching statement. "Cedric's dead." Harry let out a chocked out sob. 

Draco didn't know what to say. What could he say? Cedric Diggory was dead. He was killed when he and Longbottom were port keyed after the fourth challenge. They both vanished, only for Longbottom to come back with the cold, dead body of the Hufflepuff Seeker in his arms. Harry had let out a blood curdling scream along side Susan Bones before they both bolted into the maze. It took Draco, his father, Mr. Weasley, and Lord Potter to rip both younger Hufflepuff's from their friend's body.

That was the previous night and Harry had vanished. Bones had went to Draco with red eyes, asking him to find Harry. Of course the sweet boy was right where Draco had assumed; tucked into the Owlery with his dear owl Hedwig, sobbing shaking sobs that made him shake with shivers.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, and carefully pulled Harry to his lap, where he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Draco his his mouth in Harry's hair, letting his arms wrap around Draco's torso, and letting him burry his face in Draco's shoulder. And letting him cry. "I'm Sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> My back hurts really bad now. And my leg is asleep. Send help.


End file.
